Dark Past, Bright Future
by Maneden
Summary: Challenge for YuniX-2, Thanks for the summary. Summary: When Dudley Dursley's daughter comes out of the closet, Dudley steps into the cupboard. Oneshot


**A.N: Ok guys, girls, aliens and mythical/non-mythical monsters this is a challenge fic for YuniX-2. This is my first challenge fic and first story of this kind. I hope it is ok but if not it will be a learning experience such as I will learn not to write like this again. Oh yeah this is also has four different flashbacks in it all wrote in Dudley's Pov**

_**Warnings: **__**Child neglect and abuse**_

_**Dark Past, Bright Future:**_

I was sitting at my desk on a cold winter's day trying to read a report on international deliveries and standards but I could just not stop glancing at the clock. It was around three in the afternoon yet all I wanted to do was get home, change into some warm clothes and watch some movies with my family as the fire roared in the background. Normally I wasn't like this; I could work until seven at night and still not be this tired and distracted.

'_Must be the coldness and rain making me feel this drowsy' _I thought, staring thoughtfully out at the window where the rain was hammering down as it had all day. '_Maybe I'll go home early for once' _I thought, grabbing my suitcase and going out the door.

"Mr Dursley", my secretary called out making me turn, "are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, sorry Veronica but my wife rang and said it was an emergency" I quickly made up but instead of replying she just gave me a knowing look with a nod. Feeling uncomfortable I said a quick goodbye and rushed out, even going down the stairs rather than wait for the elevator.

Finally I reached my home, number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, home sweet home. I could remember the day I inherited this house from my parents all too clearly. Dad had died from a heart attack just fifteen years ago when I was 20, my mum dying from what some said was a broken heart 8 months later. Shaking my head from the depressing thoughts I opened the front door.

"Julia I'm home" I called out instantly hearing a gasp and quick footsteps before my beautiful wife showed up. She was perfect in every way according to my humble opinion, with long wavy brown hair and cloudy grey eyes, her body being not too fat or too skinny.

"Dudley, you're home early" She said before kissing me,

"Couldn't focus" I replied before someone squeaked in surprise, "Daddy" they squealed before I felt a weight on my back, grabbing them and swinging them around I came face to face with my ten year-old daughter. She was of average height for her age and a fit body but her eyes and hair were her most striking features. She had the eyes of my wife but even more fascinating was the fact that she had got the red hair of Lily Potter nee Evans. For this fact alone we had named her Lily Jessica Dursley.

Not long afterward we were sitting just as I imagined, watching a movie together with the fire on, of course the movie was Lily's favourite, '_Oz the great and powerful'_. I noticed Lily looked a bit uncomfortable and distracted, wondering what was wrong I watched the rest of the movie. As soon as it was over I turned to her and asked,

"What's wrong sweetie"

"N..n…nothing" She stammered looking down with a blush dusting her cheeks, grabbing her chin I lifted up her head as my wife looked on curiously,

"Don't worry, whatever it is I'm sure I'll be fine with it" I coaxed.

"I, I noticed some strange things happening around me" she all but whispered looking around again, I froze in place, shock and disbelief was all I could feel, '_Surely not it must be something else'_ I thought before giving her an encouraging nod. Looking even more hesitant she continued,

"So I sent a letter to Uncle Harry and he replied saying I'm a witch"

'_Of course she did, I had told her all about their world and Harry, hell, he even visited once and gave us his address but I made it known that I didn't like magic' _I thought. Ignoring the scared expression of Lily and the calls from Julia I got up and walked to the entry hall. Staring at the cupboard door I saw a flash of a little black haired boy with broken glasses over his green eyes and baggy clothes. Slowing opening the door, I stepped in before closing the door behind me, leaving me in a dark enclosed space. Looking around I remembered childhood memories that were better forgotten.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the first day of school and I was so excited, I could get friends and play all day hopefully the freak wouldn't ruin it like he did everything else. Stepping through the gate I pushed Potter into the wall causing him to grunt before falling to the ground, tears welling in his eyes. 'Good, the freak deserved it'. An hour later we were learning the alphabet but I was more interested in playing with my friends, mainly a kid named Piers Polkiss. _

"_Look over at the kid" One sniggered, pointing straight at Harry,_

"_Yeah, that's my cousin, he is suck a freak and loser" I replied making them fall into laughter._

"_Quiet" the teacher called looking in our general direction, _

"_psst, hey Freak, four-eyes, hey I'm talking to you" I whispered to Potter, I saw his muscles tense proving he was listening, "You know Freaks don't deserve to learn, I bet your drunk of a father and whore mother couldn't even write", making my friends all go bright red from trying not to laugh. _

"_SHUT UP" He yelled, standing up and glaring furiously at us, _

"_Mr Potter, what is the meaning of this?" demanded the teacher now right behind him with the whole class watching, whispering and glancing at each other._

"_He insulted my parents" He said pointing straight at me,_

"_Is that true Mr Dursley?" now looking at me,_

"_No mam, I was just trying to say the alphabet when he yelled at me" I quickly lied, seeing my friends nod in agreement she turned back to the Freak._

"_For lying and disrupting class you can stay in at recess Mr Potter"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts, anymore and you will be in at Lunch too" she interrupted before turning away, Harry just glared at her back before something weird happened, her hair turned blue. Hearing the students laugh and one gasp "her hair", she looked at a strand and saw it was blue. Turning around she yelled at Potter, positively mad, spitting in her angry, "I don't know how you did it but I'm taking you to the principal's office right now."_

_**End Flashback**_

Looking back on it I now know how bad I was and how unfair it was to Harry, I never realised I always thought it was ok because he was just a worthless freak but then a stain of blood caught my eye making me think back to another memory.

_**Flashback**_

_It was lunchtime on a summer day, the sun was shining and the other children were playing but me and my friends were on a mission. The freak had made us look stupid in class again, at this stage we were all eight years-old. The problem was no matter how hard we looked we just couldn't find him, he always hid at lunch like the coward he was. _

_Just as we were about to give up I caught sight of him walking towards the library, 'what a freak'. I alerted my mates and we were off like wolves hunting their prey. I reached him first and shoved him to the ground knocking his glasses off in the process. Giving a grunt of surprise he quickly felt around for his glasses but my friends kicked them a few feet away. Piers bent down and picked him up holding his arms behind his back. I stepped forward and punched his face causing his nose to start bleeding as a scream came out his mouth with tears pouring out in waves. _

"_A Freak like you can't be smart" I said, punching him again just to make sure he got my point before Piers dropped him again. We started laughing before I noticed that he had landed on his glasses and he had grabbed them before running away._

"_He's running away, get him" Gordon yelled making us give chase. After about a minute he turned into an alley between two classes us right on his tail but yet when we got there he was nowhere to be found"_

_**End Flashback**_

My behaviour now disgusted myself, '_How could I have done that to another person_'. I remembered the rest of that day, hard to forget.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting on the couch watching t.v when dad and the Freak came home and Dad sure looked pissed. "Boy your nothing but a freak" My dad yelled, launching him at the stairs where he landed on the fifth step before rolling down the rest as his arm came to a funny angle. His screams showing just how painful it was but I just watched on gleefully, seeing the freak get what he deserved._

"_Didn't I say no Freakiness In my house" My dad roared picking the Freak up again and giving him a backhand causing him to smash into the wall where he fell to a heap, whimpers escaping from his mouth. _

"_We provide things for you, give you space, a roof over your head, food, water, an education and yet this is how you repay us, by being a Freak, embarrassing our family, making US look bad" My dad was panting now as he had given the Freak a few kicks every now and the as he let out short pain-filled yelps. _

"_We should've sent you back, left you on the side of the road but we didn't, now you can go into your cupboard and don't expect any food for at least a week" Dad yelled at him. When he didn't move dad grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over to the cupboard before launching him into it none to gently. Dad was as good as his word and didn't let him out for 10 days and even then because the stench had been unbearable._

_**End Flashback**_

I wish I could say mum had been better but yet I could not, when she was angry she could get even worse.

_**Flashback**_

_I woke up for school and slowly walked down the stairs trying to fight the oncoming yawns. When I reached the kitchen I say the Freak standing on a stool to cook the bacon whilst my mum watched. Walking over I 'accidently' knocked the stool causing him to fall and knock his head against the bench. He tried to get up but couldn't seem to get his bearings. _

"_Hurry up you lazy good-for-nothing Freak" My mum snapped. Smirking at him I sat at the table watching as he managed to get back onto the stool. A few seconds later the smell of burning came from the stovetop, Hurrying over my mum pushed the freak of the stool again causing him to once more hit his head. Looking at it my mum growled before dragging the Freak upwards._

"_See what you have done, you burnt the bacon" She sneered at him, "If you want to see something burn you could've just asked me" She yelled at him, grabbing his hand and bringing it closer to the heated stovetop. Ignoring his pleading and promises she placed his hand on it. For a second it seemed as if nothing had happened before the freak let out blood-curdling screams of pain. Soon the smell of burning flesh filled the air, tears streamed down his face before mum let go of his hand after twenty seconds. _

_He fell to the floor cradling his hand, face bright read and tears still running down his face. _

"_That will teach you boy" She snapped at him before going to grab more bacon. Once more I got up and walked out of the room but not before I made sure to kick his sore finger._

_**End Flashback**_

Just remembering those made me want to puke. ThePain and suffering he went through over something he couldn't control. Thinking about these I made my decision, thoughts once more turning towards my daughter. After another minute or two I turned around and opened the door, walking back to the lounge room. Strolling in I saw Lily hugging Julia, tears streaming down her eyes reminding me once more of the cousin I never deserved. Julia gave me a warning look as I kneeled in front of them. Lily looked at me terror and hope warring in her eyes, the eyes of her mother. Opening my arms out wide I said three words "Sweetie, come here".

_**A.N: There we have it, hope you did enjoy it, if not well my bad. Hope this was as good as you hoped YuniX-2 but if not I'm sorry. **_

_**Pls Read and review, criticism, flames, comments or anything like that are all welcome here.**_


End file.
